The present application relates to methods and apparatus for producing small sealed pouches of material such as smokeless tobacco, and more particularly to such methods and apparatus that operate at extremely high speeds to produce pouches at rates of multiple thousands of units per hour.
Snus is a smokeless tobacco product sold in pouch form for adult smokers. In many instances the pouches contain tobacco and flavorants such as spearmint, peppermint or spice to name a few. The pouches are designed for placement in the mouth of the user, and the subsequent release of flavorant and tobacco liquids into the oral cavity. Individual pouches normally are sold in quantities of six or more pouches per retail package.
The production of snus filled pouches has been undertaken with pouching machines such as a MediSeal machine of MediSeal GmbH of Schloss-Holte, Germany and those which are offered by Merz Verpackungs Machinen GmbH of Lich, Germany. These machines generally operate by folding a ribbon of base web into a vertically directed tubular form, sealing along the tubular form to form a longitudinal seam as the tubular form is drawn downwardly, and transversely sealing at a location along the tube to form a first (lower) transverse seam. The web usually comprises paper. The web preferably comprises polypropylene or other suitable material to facilitate thermal sealing of the seams. Tobacco is fed into the partially formed pouch and then a second (upper) transverse seal is formed to complete the pouch structure, which is then severed from the remainder of the tubular form. This operation is repeated for each pouch, one pouch after another, and all of the aforementioned steps are executed within close proximity of each other, such that the desired orthogonal orientation of the longitudinal seam relative to the transverse seams is assured.
These machines, however, have limited production rates at or about 150 to 350 pouches per minute, because of the speed-limiting, one-at-a-time manner by which they construct, fill and complete each pouch.
In addition, the drawing action utilized in the operation of those machines is prone to slippage, which causes the machine to produce pouches that vary in length and volume. Such inconsistency can impact mouth feel, taste and other attributes of the product.
The pouches are relatively small, and high speed production requires very special components that cooperate with one another in a highly beneficial manner.
The present invention is directed to machinery and the methods capable of high speed pouch production, with a capacity to maintain the desired orientation of the seams and enhanced consistency in pouch length, volume and other attributes